1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a personal safety alarm and timekeeping device and, more particularly, to such a device capable of delivering an electric shock to an assailant, as well as recording and displaying the time of a physical attack.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,665 issued to Kao relates to an energy flashlight having a compass and detection box having an auxiliary battery. When activated, the auxiliary battery causes a sounder to be activated while simultaneously causing the lamp portion to emit short bursts of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,671 issued to Livingston III discloses a personal alarm system incorporating an audio alert that, when activated, is unable to be removed from the user or deactivated without the cooperation of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,604 issued to Pawlowski, Jr. discloses a portable hand held distress signal device featuring a casing member for receiving dry cell batteries therein. The casing has positive and negative terminals connected in series with an on/off switch, along with a dome member of plastic transparent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,462 issued to Seemann et al. discloses a personal safety alarm and light device which may be worn by a user or attached directly to a handbag or purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,402 issued to Hsieh discloses a flashlight with an alarm having a transparent hood at the front end, and also featuring retractable electrodes capable of delivering electric shock.
Personal safety and alarm devices are previously well known in the art. However, it is always possible that such devices will fail to attract help or ward off an attacker in the event of an abduction or kidnapping. If the victim should happen to be taken and subsequently loses possession of the safety device, it is important to leave authorities with as many clues as possible. One source of valuable information to authorities would be the exact time of the abduction. A need, therefore exists, for a safety device which, if unsuccessful in thwarting an attack, will record the time of such attack.